Feliadorus de Glammerau
Feliadorus Melenea Azrielus Saylan de Glammerau abn Liseterau Cralmeriad fon Glessarelea-Manerales, Seventh of His Name, 35h KIng of Darvelscas Kingdom, Ruler of Amber Islands, Achduke of Great West Forests, Archmage of Darvelscas Army, Protector of the Nation(フェリアドラス メレニア アズリエラス セーラン グラスパー オレントゥラス ド グラメロー アブン リセテロー クラルメリアッド フォン グレッセーレリアマネラレス) or simply Feliadorus de Glammerau, is the one of most powerful wizards ever lived, a master of Spatial, Battle Magic and Enchantment, who was considered as strongest Dark Mage in history before Zeref's rising. He's currently a wandering scientist mage and adventirer. A quiet man with melancholic face, he, despite his young-looking appearance, actually almost three times older than Zeref, and lives at least for 1100 years. He is the last King, and in general the last citizen of the Darvelscas Kingdom, a small nation, based on Amber Islands,destroyed by other nations in a bloody war for the use of magic, which then was forbidden in other countries in that time. Feliadorus was born with unique magical potential, which allowed him to become an incredibly powerful wizard in his early youth. He also was born with affinity to extremely powerful Ancient Spell called Royal Archive, that allowed him to master many types of magic with ease. At some time of history, Feliadorus gained eternal youth because of unknown Lacrima crystal shard, that pierced his heart and merged with him, giving him extremely fast regenerative abilities and constantly rejuvenating Feliadorus over the centuries. Together with terrifying magical power, Feliadorus was endowed from birth with a powerful intellect, which enabled him to create a lot of different and very powerful weapons. But above all, he is known as the creator of the incredible spells during Dragon Civil War, the likes of which are not found even at the present time. With demise of all dragons, except Acnologia, and Zeref's return, Feliadorus started to making a plan to stop both Black Mage and King of Dragons, beigh one of those who could actially fight on equal terms with them. Currently, he tries to search the location of the Pale Altar, and use this powerful necromantic artifact in order to unleash the army of ghosts from Phantom Castle, and with their help, lock both Zeref and Acnologia in alternate dimension, detached from the rest of the worlds, known as Lost Purgatory, where they theoretically will be imprisoned for eternity. In Northstone Cave he met with Alian Shadeblade and young mage with whole crew of The Emancipator decided to follow and help Feliadorus. Also, Alian become an appecentice for Feliadorus. Appearance Despite being born more than 1100 years ago, Feliadorus still mantains the appearance of a handsome young man, who is able to attract the attention of many women. He was noted to having a good looks multible times over the centuries, which sometimes helped him in his adventures, especially when it comes to womens. Feliadorus has quite attractive, clear and elegant face with sharp cheekbones, small nose without any aquiline and thin lips, that normally curved into a light smile. It should be noted, that Feliadorus doesn't have any wrinkles or lines on his face, whick makes him look like he is in early twenties. His face is one of few places, that doesn't disfiguremented by scars or burns, unlike other parts of his body. He was born with unique eye color - purely golden to the point, where it should be called as color of melted gold. His eyes are quite big and clearly expressed thanks to thick eyelashes, and because of that others think, as if he paints his eyelashes, which, of course, is a lie. Feliadorus has purely pale and clear skin. Young Feliadorus looks like small copy of himself, alber with short hair. His clothing consisted of short robe to his waist, wide trousers, capes and hunting boots. Until adulthood, Feliadorus traditionally wore silver earrings, like all young men in his country. As a king, he wore white clothes and numerous accessories - a silver bracelet on his right arm, a heavy gold necklace, and pendant with a purple stone. Under the white clothes, he weared a long purple robe with fur, made in eastern style, which is quite interesting due to Amber Islands was covered by eternal winter. White coat-gown could be tied with a few knots and resembled more like a cape. In very cold weather, the king wore a dark blue or black coat, studded with precious fur and cloak with a silver clasp. On his feet he wore boots, reaching to the knees. At various events, he wore expensive clothes, embroidered with gold and silver, and silk capes with banners of the Royal Family. The dress was of itself a silk shirt, leather jacket, pants and boots with a pointed toe. Now, Feliadorus did not change his style, and continued to wear a dark blue coat of a strong fabric with silver buttons. Legs closing by modern knee-high boots with rigid soles. Pants have a lot of pockets. On top, he wears a cape of chainmail with short sleeves and a heavy cloak with a huge metal disc behind the back. Twelve hieroglyph are drawn on the disc - 火''(fire), ''水(water), 地''(earth), ''風(wind), 嵐''(storm), ''氷(ice), 木''(wood), ''熔(lava), 闇''(darkness), ''光(light), 命''(life), ''死(death) Personality First of all, Feliadorus looks like a very quiet, taciturn man with a certain note of melancholy. He is not talkative and likes to hide his thoughts about something inside his mind, and almost always looks like he flying in the clouds. Even in the case of grave danger, he remained absolutely calm, collected and even a little arrogant, which forces his opponents to think, that he underestimates them. In real, Feliadorus is very careful and deceving person with love for creation of calculated and carefully voven plans. His strategies are always honed and numerous in number and even outside of the battles he likes to create a new plan - only in order to see the result. This passion for mind games and manipulations was always considered as his "strange thing", sometimes in good sense, sometimes in bad. Even the presence of such dangerous beigh like dragon can't force him to change his facial expression. His amazing ability to always remain calm is often confusing to others, who are beginning to find it a bit silly or too arrogant. Feliadorus actulally like to hide his emotions from other people, beigh a person, who don't find He don't tremble in the presence of Zeref and Acnologia, like others do. Feliadorus considers that to be afraid of - the dumbest idea in the world, and instead of wasting their strength on fear, it is better to spend it on something useful. He is quite critical about Zeref's idea to kill himself, and calls him a coward who didn't even try to control his power and gave from the start. Feliadorus very comfortable with everything that is happening in front of him, whether it be attack of dragon, or fight with all the demons of Tartaros. Feliadorus rarely becomes angry. For a thousand years of life, he saw a lot of things - both good and bad. He is very difficult to surprise or ruffle. But sometimes his patience comes to an end, and then he becomes much more serious. Feliadorus has a few basic rules and concepts in life, which, in his opinionis not worth disturb. He is espesially sensitive when it comes for magic that "plays with life and death". It's a things like Zeref's Etherios, which he sees like inpure, twisted creatures, with the only way to destroy them for once and forever. History Feliadorus was born more than 700 years before his long-time adversary Zeref, in now destroyed Darvelscas Kingdom - a magic-worshippping coutry, located on Amber Islands, an large archipelago in the north, dangerous and elusive land, covered by eternal winter and large evergreen forests, fuilled with numerous magical monsters and beasts. Feliadorus was born in the mid of June, at the same time a devastating hurricane raged around the islands. Since the very early years of his live, he showed his tight bound with magic, unique even for his bloodline, full of powerful and talented wizards since the creation of Darvelscas Kingdom. For the last years he trained in magic, beigh unable to become a king, as he was the youngest boy - he had four older brothers, as well as seven older sisters, which makes him the yougest in family. Despite this, he was considered as most powerful of his siblings before the age of ten. Plus, he was born with talent to extremely powerful and ancient magic, called Royal Archive, the most powerful type of Archive, who has the power to reconstruct and change everything around the caster. For years, he honed his skills and abilities, combining and changing the basic rules of various types of magic with Royal Archive, which helped him to learn the most dangerous secrets of Caster and Holder magics without decades of training. He quickly climbed to the top of magical elite in Darvelscas. At one point of history, Darvelscas Kingdom was attacked by three other nations only because of magic, which was called umpure and diabolic by religious-unfluensed countries.Feliadorus was only fifteen at the time, but he went to the fromt with others. After three years of furious battles, Feliadorus lost all four of his brothers, thus becoming the crown prince and heir to the throne. He become de-facto ruler of the country after his fathers noble sacrifice on battlefield, where the latter annihilated huge amount of enemy's troops with forbidden spell of ther family, which leaved him completery insane. Two years latter his father died and 20 -years old Feliadorus was crowned immediately after the funeral, due to endless war, that grew bloodier from day to day. Mortally wounded in furious battle four years latter, the young king had seen the meteor rain, which was actually a fall of a huge number of giant Lacrimas, and at this moment one of the crystal shard stuck in his chest, and merged with the heart. After that, all his wounds were cured, and the magic power restoration was accelerated. With immenserely powerful magical aura and talent, Felladorus wiped out the enemy army. After three years of bloody resistance, he earned the nickname Formula (式 Shiki) for his knowledge in the difficult areas of magic, but Darvelscas Kingdom was erased from world map after twelwe years of war and Feliadorus was presumed dead. Actually, he escaped and faked his death. Seeking revenge for his family adn country, Feliadorus learned about his eternal youth and trained about 200 years, learning powerful spells and developing his Summoning Magic. With help of new army, he started a bloody extinction of Ishgal, which is known as Dark Invasion. Concealing his person, thirty years later, he started a war between the two countries and revealed himself in three years, went out to the battlefield under the banner of his fallen homeland. With his power, he began to devastate the battlefields, and since magic has just begun to recognize, no protection was in the countries. Army of ordinary people were not able to cope with the devastating spells or resist the incredible power of mythical monsters. But at some point of time he was horrified by his actions and disappeared from view. Why he refused revenge and became humane again - is unknown. Hundreds years later, he appeared in Ishgar, as an ally of humanity and the dragons that want peace with people. During the war he was able to fight with a lot of dragons, and get the nicknames Lord of Battle Magic (戦闘魔法の主人, Sentōmahō no shujin), because of his highly destuctuve elemental magic profiency, that was able to do damage even to dragons, and Creator (創造主 Sōzōnushi) for creating complex spells and magical weapons, spesially created for warfare with them. He knew in the face of many of the major figures of the war - Igneel, Acnologia, Zeref, Atlas Flame, Grandeeney, Metallicana, Skiadrum, Wesslogia, Anna Heartfilia and Mard Geer Tartatos. But he did his best to not leave any trace in history(but failed), and in the end, he began to travel for adventures and new knowledge, promising himself that he would never allow himself to give in to angry feelings and will always reach out to everyone. Magic and Abilities Way of Combat Expert Hand-to-hand Combat: Despite his almost sole preference for magic, Feliadorus is extremely powerful melee fighter, having more than a centuries of experience. During his life, he was in various places and various situations, in which he had to use the unique ways of solving problems. During its endless journey, Feliadorus learned and fastened a lot of movements and strikes in several forms of martial arts. His skill was tempered and enhances for centuries, making him a very powerful melee fighter. Feliadorus prefers to use punches and kicks on the sore spots, the location of which he knows perfectly. It was noted that Feliadorus has a uniquely quick punch of the foot in rotation, that allows him to easly break stones with kicks. Feliadorus has enough strength and skill to overcome Mard Geer in close combat, easily fending off all of his punches. Despite the fact that demon possessed great physical strength, Feliadorus could overpower him physically, even while fighting off three other demons, using only melee combat. He easily could throw Mard Geer and penetrate the stone wall with his body. Feliadorus can hit three people at the same time as he did with the Tempester, Seilah and Kyoka, sending them to nerby walls. He also enjoys using reversible movement in battle, by intercepting the enemy and pushing him to the second enemy, or throwing him to the ground and holding a choke hold. Abilities Near-Infinite Magical Power: In order to use magic, a person must have the gift of the use of Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku) in ther body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano (魔子エーテルナノ, Ēterunano lit. Magic Particles), which is the term coined to name particles of Magic. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages; and every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If the case becomes empty, Eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. Eternano has near-zero rest mass - though, like any particle, its mass increases to reflect its potential or kinetic energy - and can carry either a positive or negative charge. In terms of pure magical power, Feliadorus can easly surpass almost any wizard in the world, except his long-time foes from ancient times - Zeref, Acnologia, and all of dragons he battled, and easly learn many powerful spells and accsess multiple magic types. Even before gaining immortanly, he was known for his extraordinary talent and vast knowledge about magic. His magical power is too destructive for his body, thus Feliadorus suffers from cardiomiopathy since childhood. Feliadorus primal control over his magical energy based on the control of emotions. That is main reason of his extremely calm and collected personality. If he won't control his feelings, magic power will be unleashed as destructive wave of energy with loud ultrasonic pulse, that can deprive the hearing of one who is too close. Unleashed magical power creates gusts of wind, strong enough to people a few tens of meters around barely standing on his feet, but it's just a "child trick" accoding to Feliadorus. His magic power can't be released by just his wish - his body just did not allow him to unleash this power, simply because of the fact that his internal organs may break down under the pressure of his aura. His magical energy is quite hard and thick, but it was not always. His magic pressure varies with changes in his emotions as well as his own self-control. Fuliadorus' Magical Particles very tightly interact with each other, because of which it seems that his aura is very ominous and menacing. Even if he does not wish anyone harm, his energy is too much presses on the the people around him, because of what he usually tries to stay away from crowded places. Even his closest associates noted that there are days when is better not to approach him. His magical power is very sensitive to changes in his body. This applies primarily of migraine attacks, that beset ancient magician from time to time. Over the centuries, his magical power became increasingly heavy and thick. The imprint of this imposed by the time of "darkness" and all his natural intransigence and detachment. While extended, Feliadorus' aura creates a link with magical particles in the air. With this, his magic power begins to catalyze the magical particles in the air, creating intense shockwaves and temblors. Emournos pressure, that comes from his body can easly kill low-level mage by tearing his heart by just power of will. Also, Feliadorus can create vast gravitational force, powerful enough to blast people out of him even without any spells. His pressure is powerful to the point, when he can easly dispell illusions, created by Alian Shadeblade, a wery powerful mage, that rival or even surpasses S-Class Mages, and leave the young mage terrified by the pressure. Accourding to Feliadorus himself, the Curses are helpless against him, with exeption of Absorption Curse, which can absorb magic. It's because his power is made from "light" and positive emotions, so he could destroy the "darkness" of Curses with ease. In battle with Mard Geer and all Tartarus' demons, Feliadorus proves that he can easly withstand demon's Thorn Curse and burn all thorn branches with power of immense aura of light, and moreover, leave the severe burns on the demon's skin. With he same aura, he easly boiled Dark Waters of Tenchi Kaimei and immediately took off Sensation Curse from himself. Also, he was absolutely immune to Seilah's Macro and Alegria, easly burning all of goo-like substance, and create a large hole in Plutogrim by using Light Magic. Underworld King noted, that Frliadorus' pressure is "inplesant, choking and too bright", and Zeref was confident, that his Etherios are no match Feliadorus even together. His power is large enough to inflict severe injury to dragons. His magical aura creates an ongoing shockwave, that could cancel the wind created by their wings and don't let them take off. His aura is so strong that the dragon can't get too close without the risk of burning his skin and melt the claws as happened with Aldornas Long-Tailed, a prideful and strong Earth Dragon, who was powerful enough to hold is own against Acnologia, before he was been murdered by the latter. Black Dragon also noted that Feliadorus' massive pressure has some similarities with dragon's power, espesially in huge amount of released power, but has very "humane taste, from whose lungs and stomach are burned in the fire." Before their first meeting, Acnologia noted, that he confused Feliadorus with another dragon. But Feliadorus comfirms, that his power is not so fatal for Curses like Devil Slayer Magic. Rather, his powers are effective against Dark Magic at all. Feliadorus says, that the source of his power is unquenchable faith in a brighter future without wars and conflicts, and above all, the belief that humanity will understands it by itself. His magical power os golden-yellow in color with black outline. He can extend his power in form of giant wolf head with giant teeths and red eyes, a feature inherent to all members of his family. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. Feliadorus can extend his Magic Power in form of large golden-yellow pillar, that pierces the sky. His aura creates powerful shockwaves and gusts of wind, that can protect him from attacks. When Alian tried to stab Feiiadorus, his scythe shattered to pieces with one small wave of energy. Also, he wasn't able to reach Feliadorus neither with Fire Magic, nor with Aura-Spirit weapons, despite Feliadorus called it "interesting". Feliadorus can easly destroy and crack stone walls and buidings with his aura. *'Second Origin Activation' (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō) is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. The rumored Second Origin (二原, Nigen) is, in fact, wrongly named. When considering the nature of the Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), the Second Origin and its activation is simply unlocking the full extent of one's Magic Origin and power. There are a number of ways one can go about unlocking it: it can be a natural process that takes a considerable number of ways, a sudden surge of willpower during a situation of crisis or accelerating the process through magic such as the Arc of Time. However, all of these cause the passive effects of unlocking one's Second Origin to be visible. In the case of Dragon Slayers, it appears to dramatically improve one's physical prowess, but also the intensity of their magical power. However, in the case of standard mages, it vastly increases the quantity of magic they may use in any given situation for a brief period of time, giving them access to magic and equipment that can potentially rewrite the laws of magic itself, though the claim itself is debatable. In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. However, due to the strain of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes one to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of one's magical power. However, considering that the sudden outburst of magical power within one's body is caused due to the extreme sealing caused by the Pact, one is since unable to recreate the same seal due to the strictness of the requirements. As a result, the portion of magical power sealed is then assimilated to the natural reservoir of magical energy they can access within themselves. While this causes a considerable increase in their base capabilities, given that they can induce the passive effects of the Second Origin "state", they are since incapable of such a large outburst of magical energy through natural means. Accourding to Feliadorus, if he use his Second Origin, he could destroy Ten Wizard Saints together with relative ease. Release of his Second Orogon will change weather on the entire Ishgal - yes, when he used this power for the last time 400 years ago, the cold winter on the continent changed to warm summer in three weeks. His power-up creates massive explosion, that can push such giant and powerful beigh as dragon and even stop his ramrage. His spells become much more powerful and potent, espesially his combat magic. He even succeeded restrain three dragons simultaneously, by having attached to their wings many buidings, destroyed by them, with the help of Gravity Magic. Genius-Level Intellect/Immense Wisdom & Experience: Feliadorus is extremely intelligent, inventive and caltulating person, beigh the oldest human on the Earth Land, he learned a lot of varios whings during his thousand-years lifetime and keep full analysis of his experience in Archive. Magic Royal Archive ( 王立古文書 Oritsu Ākaibu): Feliadorus is a true master of this rare, extremely complicated and mich more stronger version of Archive, which allows to user control and convent information of any kind, source and size and enchant it into everything. That abilily allows Feliadorus to almost fully rewrite and recostruct everything around, or simply, allows him to warp and change the laws of nature themselfs, twisting and changing any paterial or magical object on molecular level by revriting the information about it. Ot allows Feliadorus to freely transform any object into something other, that even doesn't have his features, form, size, weight and molecular structure. Normally, Archive known as magic, what can convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. By using magic power, Ethernano particles from air and many confusing magical laws, user creates something similiar to space-time pocket, but non physical. This pocket is magical, and used like information holder. Mage can create many different matrices, which consist of a set of runes. Those matrices are sub/half-spells, which used to control information. Archive is actually these magical matrices that can be used for different purposes - the preservation, processing and transmission of information. Archive provides information mentally or via the interface - like the magician only wish. Archive can scan absolutely everything - magic, people, land, air, or even poison in a glass. Archive can be used in the war as a means to scan the number of the enemy, his weapons, ammunition and tactical schemes of movement - what is sometimes called the Power of a Cold Mind (冷たい心の力 Tsumetai kokoro no chikara). Data processing speed is huge. But the information control is just one of the possibilities of this magic. Archive can create something similar to the organic connection, allowing you to communicate over vast distances. Fighting side - the creation of force fields and telekinetic strokes - can also be used with destructive force Organic link is created through the merger of two matrices in the distance and can be used as a "conductor" - for example, to look at the world through the eyes of whom was imposed communication, using the magic screen of Archive. Archive - an intellectual magic, and it can be learned by people, who were gifted intellectually from birth and have analytical mind. Due to its ability to analyze information, Archive can be used as a means to dissipate immobile spells, such as Jutsu Shiki, different rune trap, or even magical castles. Magic of this type based on the use of runes, which write those or other laws of magic, and through external influence of magic particles themselves are almost impenetrable barriers can withstand the most devastating spells. Archive penetrates itself spells mechanism - for any spell rune has a matrix through which the magical power is produced in the form of spells. Archive alters the code, without which magical power could't turn into a spell and adjusts it for yourself. Even without ruining the magic, the magician makes this spell as own and manipulates the spell as he wills. Royal Archive has all powers and abilities, that provided by Archive, or his sub-types like Ancient Archive or Super Archive. But it has only one, and huge differenc, that gives to Royal Archive the credits of most dangerous and most powerful of all Archive-type Magics - Royal Archive can scan and change not just information of physical world or magic, it can change the acrual laws of physical world or magic by changind the information about it. *'Information Transfer' (情報転送 Jōhō tensō): A major spell, which can be used by all of Archive users, alber with different mastery. The user can transfer any loaded information into muman mind. To start the Information transfer, wizard create a matrix and sends it into target's mind. Archive user and his target are connected by magical link, which can't be revealed even by sensors. The uniqueness and usefulness of this spell is that, the connection is only mental and working in the same direction, so that the caster will not be affected if the target is hurt or dying. If the target has enough strength and predisposition, the caster can download the "knowledge" of sertain magic, even if the target has never before used a spell. This is true even of very powerful spells, like "Urano Metria". Unlike other users of Archive, Feliadorus can transfer information in his own brain with relative ease, gaining ability to use magic, that he can't handle by himself for a short amount of time with great mastery. **'Information Transfer: Sleep Magic' (情報転送:眠りの魔法 Jōhō tensō: Nemuri no Mahō): A Magic that gives the caster the ability to induce sleep on a single or multiple targets. It may be accomplished through the flick of the casters bare hand or through an item such as a ring or a card. *'Sight of Wisdom' (知恵の光景 Chie no kōkei): Also known as "Eyes of Strategy" 戦略の目 Senryaku no me, and Feliadorus main pride. Almost half of Feliadorus; Archive power consists of stis spell. Whem Feliadorus accidentaly Archive on his own eyes, he creates a new spell with new abilities, which become immensely important part of his battle strategy. **'Telescopic Vision': The first and most simple possibility of new eyes is zoom in and out objects, within a radius of no more than a kilometer. To zoom the object, that is farther than five hundred meters, Feliadorus need to stay without move and concentrate. **'Magic Scanner': Feliadorus can see and scan every type of magic, which even was in sight. However, only loaded inside Archive magic can be scanned, so Feliadorus cannot scan any magic, he didin't added into data. But if he had seen the magic, even in the picture, then the eye will give the distance to the object, trajectory of the flight of spells, number of magic accumulation and best way of protecting or evading. **'Area of Safety': When Sight of Wisdom shines brightly, fifty meters around Feliadorus is covered by invisible magical pulse. By reflecting from any living and non-living object, pulse return to Feliadorus' mind in a vision of trajectory. He sees illusory doppelganger of anything, which rapidly rushes to him. That doppelganger is actually an reflected trajectory of attack or move, whick the enemy will do in the nearest future(no more that six seconds). *'Dolore Tortura' (無痛で拷問 Mutsū de gōmon, Painless Torture): This spell is a antipode of "Information Transfer". Feliadorus calls it Information Harvester, because of it's quick and strong work. This spell creates the same magic link as "Information Transfer", but runs in the other direction. Instead of "transfering" any information "into someones mind" it "consuming the knowledge out of human brain". Magical matrices pumps the important information out of target's mind, making this spell perfect weapon in order to obrain information. Information can be obtained even from a unconscious human, or even from a corpse, if the person had been dead no more than three days. Magic force penetrates deep enough to scan even dead brain and find the remains of nerve impulses, which is information. *'Interactive Interface: Center of Coordination' (対話型インターフェース：連携のセンター Taiwakata intāfēsu: Renkei no sentā): The spell creates numerous matruces around the magician, who turn it eto the necessary equipment - screen, keyboard, transfer and three-dimensional map of the area. Around created a solid spatial barrier, making the entire process invisible to unwanted guests. Force wall, formed from a vast number of magic formulas, creates a very strong barrier. If it would be attacked, Ethernano particles rushes to the collision point and thus further strengthen the protection of the problem area. Spell perfectly combinates with Organic Radar. Three-dimensional map can easily show the teritory of several countries, including the landscape, resources and troops, thanks to the magic surge, which can cover hundreds of square kilometers. Strengtened magical screens will show everything that got in the field of Organic Radar. Thus you can find the location of any base on the territory of any country. If the object is protected by magic spell will reveal the type, size and cancelling code, if that magic loaded into Archive database. *'Organic Radar' (有機のレーダー Yūki no rēdā): A spell of immense radius, created for tracking and finding people, if their profiles is in data. User creates Magical Sigil (魔法の印章 Mahō no inshō), that both the transmitter and the recipient of the information. It cannot be uses just like a regular spell - you need to install it on any object. It can be wood, stone, tower. But it's best to install a sign on the bird or animal - is also possible. With the help of the sign between the bird and the caster connection is established and the magician is able to control the animal with a power of thought. Them, the sigh star to ripple and create magical pulses, so thin and light that they are almost impossible to detect even the sensors. They are looking for the right person, probing the surface and in the case of a finding, the caster will know about it. Each person is unique, has its own DNA, fingerprints and most importantly - the magical power. Using this spell with Archive, Feliadorus can even scan unique code of magical power, beyond which it can find a man, even if he uses magic to hide. Spatial Magic: A category of magic, that manipulates space for attack, defence and support. *'Summoning Magic' (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō): is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Summoning Magic is a magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit. *'Laceration Magic' *'Displacement Magic' Enchantment Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique") is a core skill of that was once practiced across all of , and is described as the skill of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu).In history, Enchantment is lauded as the discipline that eventually paved way to the creation of , and possibly brethren Slayers. Although antiquated by most Mages in this day and age, knowledge of Enchantment still exists among them. Users of Enchantment are known as an Enchanter ( Enchantā) and those with heightened prowess in the art are regarded as a High Enchanter ( Hai Enchantā). In addition, types of Enchantment are recognized, although the majority who have any recognition of the craft are highly experienced, S-Class Mages, such as . Magic is the product of the connection of the Soul to the spiritual flow of nature, enabling one to therein influence their own body or the external environment with their power. Enchantment, at its basis, is a discipline of Magic that sought to apply this same connection to the world by using one's Magic as a base. Through exerting one's Magic into a specific medium, one manages to dominate over its physical or magical composition. Although this appears to be the basis of all Magic, it is fundamentally different in that one is in-fact binding their very magic power to the composition of the target in question, leading the vast majority of these Enchantments to fade over a period of time as one's power returns to nature. This fact is most evidently displayed by 's own Enchantments during her use of . *'Performance Enchantment' (効率付加術, Kōritsu Fukajutsu) are a type of Enchantment that enables one to enhance an individual or object's performance in various parameters. Through binding one's Magic onto their target, the caster specifies the parameters they wish to enhance, thus allowing their power to mold into the desired characteristic. These parameters can range from physically enhancing an individual's strength, defensive abilities, or speed. At the level of a High Enchanter, Performance Enchantments are capable of vastly increasing the physical or magical power of an individual. Albeit, such a surge of power often causes the loss of sanity and, in some cases, force the target to take upon characteristics of the undead, such as the sense of pain being outright eliminated. These enhancements are temporary and last for a duration determined by the user's level of power. In most cases, these are used as short bursts of power to land critical strikes on an enemy. *'Atmospheric Enchantment' (大気付加術, Taiki Fukajutsu) *'Persona Enchantment' (人格付加術, Jinkaku Fukajutsu) *'Separation Enchantment' (隔離付加術, Kakuri Fukajutsu) *'Chaotic Enchantment' (乱脈付加術, Ranmyaku Fukajutsu) *'Elemental Enchantment' (要素付加術, Yoso Fukajutsu) *'Warding Enchantment' (撃退付加術, Gekitai Fukajutsu) *'Inner Enchantment' (内的付加術, Naiteki Fukajutsu) *'Sacred Enchantment' (神聖付加術, Shinsei Fukajutsu) *'Taboo Enchantment' (禁止付加術, Kinshi Fukajutsu) Equipment Weakness Inventions Quotes Trivia *Despite Feliadorus and Zeref interacted only twice and only for minutes, they hold a mutual disdain for each other, because of many circumstances, where their interests was crossed. Feliadorus didn't welcomes Zeref's playing with life and death, and Zeref in turn despises Feliadorus, because he doesn't want to share the secret of his immortality, which he reached without Ankseram's Curse. *Currently, Zeref doesn't even remember Feliadorus due to his memory lapses, caused by Ankseram's Curse, and spell, that Feliadorus used to cover himself from the entire world and erase others memory about him. **All of his former enemies and allies in times of Dragon King Festival, like Mard Geer, Anna Hearfilia, Irene Belserion and Igneel are also unable to remember him. *Feliadorus battled Acnologia three times, all of them to a draw. In their last battle, Acnologia dealt a scar on Feliadorus spine. In his turn, the wizard managed to blind King of Dragons for months, before the latter was finally cured by dragon blood. *Feliadorus was in every part of world, even still not studied northem and eastern nameless continents. *Feliadorus battled at least twenty six named dragons during Dragon King Festival. Also, he is one of few non-Dragon Slayers, who managed to harm dragons and was never defeated by them. **He and Acnologia are only two known persons, who battled agaist several dragons at once only just by himself. **Also, he is only one wizard without Dragon Slayer Magic, who is actually able to defeat a dragon and managed to do this. He is also first human, who was close to defeat Acnologia. *Feliadorus' main fear is to be left alone without his loyal friends and followers. *Feliadorus personaly sealed and hide Amber Islands, group of islands, where Darvelscas Kingdom stood before the it's demise. *Feliadorus has no Edolas counterpart, which is very rare among humans. *Feliadorus's name should be pronounced as Felladorus instead of Feliadorus. *Feliadorus likes grilled chiken, spicy food and sweets. He dislikes liver, sushi, sashimi and other raw seafood, including mussel. *His favorite alcoholic drink is Darvelscas Mead. Non-alcoholic - juice. *In childhood, Feliadorus had arachnophobia (fear of spiders), arcophobia (fear of heights) and enochlophobia (fear of crowd). He was able to overcome the first and second, but still suffers from unplesiant feeling of people, to some degree because of his introverted nature. That's why he usually stays away from towns, cities and villages, prefearing mountains, forests and abandoned castles, where is no people could be found. *Feliadorus is hightly unsociable person, to the point, when other think that he is misantrope and sociopath. *Feliadorus dislikes when somebody calls him a "mage", because he prefers more archaic "wizard" or "sorcerer". Category:Immortal Category:Archive Magic User Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Ancient Characters Category:Light Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Royalty Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Characters Category:Telepath Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Rulers Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Staff User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Scientists Category:Ancient Spell User